U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,526,697 and 4,335,040 disclose producing a therapeutic product by a process of autolysis of animal tissue in which a quantity of material comprising animal tissue is placed in a pressure vessel, the vessel is enclosed, sealed, and maintained at a temperature in the range of about 5 to about 65 degrees centigrade and a pressure in the range of about 15 to 45 psig for a period of not less than about two weeks, and the liquid portion of the semi-liquid thereby produced is recovered and sterilized. As discussed in such patents, the material thus produced is useful in the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis and osteoarthritis. The patents state that treatment is by intravenous or intercutaneous injection, preferably intercutaneous, and that mice have been treated intraperitonically.
Livingston Placental Autolyste ("LPA") is a complex mixture of substances derived from the autolysis of human placentae under the conditions defined in the patents, and in the California veterinarian industry is known as "Scott A-510". The use of LPA in the treatment of cancer tumors and arthritis has been reported in e.g., Livingston, W. S., "The Treatment of Spontaneous Tumors of the Dog and Cat With a Filtrate From a Tissue Lysate", J. Nat. Cancer Inst., 1958, 20:245-306; Livingston, W. S., "Growth Inhibition of Transplantable Mouse Lyphosarcoma by a Filtrate from Placental Lysate", J. Nat. Cancer Inst., 1959, 23:597-603; Bender, W. M. "Nontraditional Treatment of Mycosis Fungoides in a Dog", J. Am. Vet. Med. Assn. 1984, 185:900-901; and Maxson, T. R. and Compton, E. L., "Controlled Study of a New Anti-Arthritic Substance", Ann. Allergy, 1969, 21:54-64.